The Romantic Times InBetween
by itsallgonegrey
Summary: The flufy, romantic times when Edward and Bella are alone! I love fluff, so expect there to be a lot of it. Yes I know my summary stinks, but people say it awesome and cute! Enjoy :D Stories stand alone...May be OOC
1. Cleaning Day

**A/N: This takes place after Eclipse and after Bella told Charlie about their engagement****…..Enjoy!**** And, if Charlie is not mentioned, it's because he is at work.**

**Disclaimer****: i am definatly not not Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

My eyes popped open, and I sprung up from my bed. I looked across my messy room. '_Hugh__, I should clean my room today,_' I thought_ 'It looks like a tornado came through, and look Bella; your bra is on the floor.' _My navy-blue lacy bra was sprawled out in the center of my room. Alice insisted that I get better lingerie in case 'Edward saw it,' she had put it. I hopped off my bed, and guess what, I tripped. The sad part is that it was over one of my t-shirts but, instantly I was caught by stone arms.

"You really must be more careful, love," Edward whispered in my ear. I inhaled his sweet smell and automatically my head was filed with his scent.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," I mumbled into his shirt. I was about to fall asleep in his arms when he stood me up straight.

"That's it? No 'I missed you'?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

He had left me behind for two days to go on a hunting trip with Carlisle and his brothers. That meant I got left behind with Alice and Rosalie. We probably spent eighteen hours of the forty-eight hours shopping. My wardrobe has been fully replaced about three times.

"I mean…I missed you so much I almost killed myself," I tried to cover up the fact that I was almost bursting out in laughter. Edward did not look like a happy camper. I did the first thing that came to my mind, which was to throw myself at him to make him forget what I just said. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms clasped tightly around his neck. I took a quick glance at his eyes then smacked my lips onto his. He jumped back, but caught his balance. He separated our lips at set me down on my bed. He stepped back and observed me with his head tilted to the side. I opened my mouth, but the only sound that came out was the awful sound your stomach makes when you're hungry.

"I guess it's feeding time," he beamed. I slowly rose from my bed and got onto Edward's back.

000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x00000x000000

He set me down gently and I began walking towards the fridge when Edward grabbed me by my waist and pulled me pack to his chest.

"Who said I was done with you?" he asked while leaving a trail of frigid kisses down my neck. A chill ran down my spine.

"You said……..time to eahhh…." I trailed off distracted by his chilly breath. God, he could be so romantic at times. Edward turned me around so I was facing him. He pushed me backwards so my back was resting against the counter tops. A soft groan exited my mouth. I snaked my arms around his neck and buckled them there. My fingers started to play with the stubby hairs on his neck. Edward's hands moved from my back, to my waist where my pajama bottoms started. His stone fingers tickled my bare skin. I was running out of breath too soon. I took a chance and broke the kiss. I inhaled a big breath, ready to kiss again, only I kissed the palm of a hand.

"Now, I'm done," Edward said quietly in my ear. He let me go and nudged me towards the fridge. "Continue on," he said gesturing towards the fridge. I smirked at him and retrieved the milk from the fridge. I got a bowl out of the cupboard and took a seat at the table. I started pouring the milk into the bowl when I heard a voice behind me.

"Forgetting something?" he asked. I swirled around in my chair to see Edward shaking the cereal box in his hand. I slapped my forehead with my hand and sulked over to Edward. I quickly snatched the box from him and shuffled back to the table. I finished preparing my meal and Edward came and sat across from me then gazed into my eyes.

000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000

"What do want to do today, love?" Edward asked as I polished off my cereal bowl.

"Well, I _should_clean my room. I don't _want_ too, but I should," I mumbled

"Oh, we'll do it together. It'll be fun," He said trying to cheer me up.

I put my dishes in the sink and Edward carried me up to my room. Once he set me down I headed over to my bed while almost tripping over everything that was near my feet. I yanked the blankets from the edge of my bed and jerked them up to my pillows.

"One thing done," I huffed "Forty-nine more to go." I rested my hands on my hips.

"So, this is what you wear under your shirts?" Edward asked, with an eyebrow raised he was dangling my lacy bra on one finger. I blushed to a deep scarlet color. I leaped over to him, ripped the bra off his fingers, and threw it into the trash in one swift move.

"What if I didn't want you to throw that away," he stated "Alice probably wouldn't like it either."

I ignored the comment and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the boob holder out the trash can and headed towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Then I came to realize that didn't bring in new, clean clothes with me. As I sauntered back into my room I could feel Edward's eyes examine my every move.

"I need clothes," I muttered.

"Please tell me, why are you so tense and upset, love?" I could clearly tell he was worried.

"I---it's---you embarrassed me," I said the last part swiftly.

"Oh, I didn't mean too," he snickered.

"Sure you did, you love it when I blush," I said close to tears. Now, I was hugging Edward for comfort. He began massaging my back to calm me.

"Okay, you're right on that one," he said quietly into my hair. He put a loose strand of hair back behind my ear. "Now, go take a shower." He said motioning towards the door. He tapped my butt, and I went to the bathroom.

000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000

"I---can't---reach," I said, struggling to reach the top of my closet. My fingers were barely touching the box I wanted. I was on my tippy-toes, stretching as high as I could. Suddenly, I felt his icy arms over mine. His hands out-reached mine and easily grabbed the box I was yearning for. I twisted around to face Edward.

"I could have gotten that……eventually," glowered.

"Sure you could," he replied with a grin on his face. I gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Ouch, Bella that hurt," he fake whimpered. He set the box down and hugged me tightly. I could have sworn we stood there for hours. "Come on, we need to finish your room." Edward said into my hair.

"No, we don't," I mumbled into his gray t-shirt.

"We'll have time for that later," he said, "I promise."

"Okay," I slowly released my grip.

We had finished up my room around three-o'clock in the afternoon.

"Edward, can I stay with 'Alice'?" I pleaded. "Charlie can deal with himself," Ouch, that sounded harsh but, it's true, his is an adult.

"If you mean snuggling in my room and kissing….then yes, of course," Edward said chuckling at himself.

"That's exactly what I mean," I whispered with a sly smile. He smiled back with the crooked grin I loved.

Cleaning-days were now my favorite…

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**** I don't mind controlled flames…..and I might need ideas for chapters 6&7**


	2. Being Difficult

**A/N: Yeah! My story is a hit! Please review! Even if you are reading this and can't review****, create an account so you can**** review…..it's FREE!**

**P.S. this chapter takes place in the same day as chap. 1**

As we drove to Edward's house, my mind was filled with pointless thoughts. _I wonder__ what I would name my dog if I got one…..Frank, no that's too human-ish. Oooh, what about Cody, yeah, that's a good dog name. _Cool. If I ever got a dog I will name him Cody. Why, I have no idea.

"Uh," I sighed "I really hope Alice won't bombard me with wedding plans," I started to whine.

"Don't worry, the house is empty," he said "We'll have it all to ourselves,"

"Oh, I could like that," I said shifting in my seat.

"No, Bella, don't get ANY ideas," Edward replied a little irritated.

"Awww, come on," I moaned in disappointment. I decided two can play that game.

As we arrived at the Cullen's house, I was still wearing the frown from earlier. Soon enough, Edward came around to the passenger's side of the car and hulled me out of the car. I let my arms stay to my sides when he trapped me against the car door. He just about kissed me when he saw the scowl on my face.

"You know, you look so irresistible when you pout," he whispered against my neck "If you're trying to upset me, it's not working," he quietly laughed. _Darn it_ I thought _I have to try something else_He finally reached all the way in and kissed me. As much as I wanted to stay here all day and kiss him, I had to stick to my plan. I forced myself to break even when I still had enough oxygen.

"I have to pee really, _really_bad," I said crossing my legs and bending over. Edward put his head down and shook with laughter. "What, I really do," that was another lie I could add to my list.

"Alright, alright, let's go," he said slowly moving towards the front door. I started skipping past him when he said something. "I thought you had to pee," he stated. Crap! I froze and wobbled the rest of the way to the door. When we got inside, I ran/waddled my way to the bathroom. _Oh man, that was a close one_, I thought. I did a prompt primp in the mirror and left the bathroom.

"I didn't hear the toilet flush," I heard a voice say. I cautiously walked around the corner, but, quickly straighten up when I realized it was Edward.

"Yeah, you see, I was sitting, and sitting, and sitting, but nothing came out. Must have gone away," I explained. I grinned and tried to get past him, but he was blocking my way out. I tried to get out the other side, but he shifted, still blocking me.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"I dunno, wherever the wind takes me," I said still playing the 'you move to the right, I move to the right' game with him.

"What if I want the wind to blow you into my arms?" he whispered. Aw, he was so cute some times. I smiled and almost walked into his arms when I remembered that I couldn't 'get any ideas'. I backed out quickly and was still grinning.

"As much as I want to hug you, my feet are _killing_ me," I said exaggerating the tone on some words. He just chuckled and folded his arms.

"Sure, love, let's go upstairs" he said turning to head to his room.

000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x

Edward was massaging my feet to 'get the knots' out… Wink. Wink.

His hands started to gradually move their way up to my thighs. They skipped over my bottom and were now at my waist. His fingers lingered at the start of my pants, leaving goose-bumps. _This feels lovely__. I didn't want him to__ stop__---wait, Bella you're getting ideas again._

"Oh, my god," I jolted up from the bed "I just remembered, I have homework to do!" I yelled in a 'fake' panic tone.

"Bella, you're graduated….remember?" Edward said softly, trying to draw me back onto the bed.

"I…….mean, I have to apply for college….RIGHT now, before it's too late," I was still panicking.

"We did that too, love," Edward replied calmly. "Why are you being so difficult? I miss the Bella that is always trying to rip my clothes off," he said as the corner of his lips started curving upward. I hopped up on to the bed and sat across from him.

"Oh, so you like that?" I said starting to play with the edge of his t-shirt.

"There we go," he said laying me back on the bed and pinning my arms above my head. I closed my eyes and pushed my lips together, waiting for my kiss. I heard him chuckle, then his icy lips met my warm ones.

So much for not getting any ideas……..

**A/N; I only have four reviews…..somebody isn't telling their friends. I want the truth guys, is it AWESOME or is it ****bad****, cause I say it is bad by the amount of reviews!!!!!**


	3. AN: important!

** ANNOUNCMENT!**

**I know people hate author's notes, but I need to let you know, that I want ideas (can be random) for one-shoots, to keep my story ALIVE! I will probably do most updates towards the end of the week.**

**Just let me know your ideas through reviews or email... **

**p.s. I really do appreciate the comments and advice...keep readin'**

**XturtlequeenX**

** I hope you will like chapter 3! **


	4. Bella and Boxes Don't Mix

**A/N****: I love all of my reviewer****s****, I won't/don't take your comments too harsh. I like advice to make it better so more people will read it!**** You want more fluff...I'll give it my best shot.**** Peace out ) **

"Time to get up Bella," Edward said calmly. There goes my personal alarm clock. Also known as...Edward.

"Ed--ward!" I whined into my pillow. I don't want to get up and face the dreaded moving day that was ahead of me. Charlie and I had a talk last night about the whole 'adult' thing. He said he would probably be able to handle himself if I wanted to move out early. Whenever I replay that conversation, it makes me want to burst out in tears. I was going to miss Charlie a lot after my marriage.

"Bells, we need to start packing, whether you like it or not," he said "I've moved so many times I can't even count," he said looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, but you only had to pack like, three things," I said into my pillows trying to make up excuses.

"Come on," he said and all the sudden his cold hands were around me ankles.

"No!" I shrieked. I didn't want him to pull me off my bed, knowing he has such strong arms.

"That's what I thought," he laughed. He crawled under the covers and put himself on top of me. _Oh, I adore__ the lovey-dovey part of him_, I thought. I blinked and Edward he was kissing my collar bone, and leisurely making his way up to my neck. I quiet groan escaped my lips. He must have heard it, and moved immediately to my soft, warm lips. I wanted so bad to get inside his mouth, even though he had no intension to get into mine.

"What about packing?" I softly giggled in-between kisses.

"We'll get to that later," he said turning us over so I was straddling his waist. I ran my finger through his hair, and surprisingly, he didn't stop me. I started unbuttoning his shirt. I wonder how far we'll go...

000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x0000000x00000x000000x

Edward and I were halfway through cleaning out my room, with occasional kiss breaks. We were sitting on the ground going through drawers.

"Do you want this, love?" Edward asked holding up a hot pink teddy bear. It was one of those cheesy stuffed animals you can win at carnivals out of the crane machines. He was trying really hard not to laugh at it.

"Are you kidding, that is my favorite one," I said trying to keep from bursting out in laughter. I don't even know why I kept it; its eye was popping out. He threw in the trash pile and he motioned me over. I crawled over to Edward and sat in his lap. He bent his head down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Bella Swan. Have I ever told you that?"He said leaving trails of icy kisses down my neck.

"Why no, I don't believe so," I said playing along.

"Well then, I love you, I love you, I love you," he said quietly chuckling. I turned around so my chest was facing his. _Quick_, I thought, _I need to make my move_. I planted my lips on his before he could do anything. He got into my rhythm and kissed me back. His arms slid up and down my back, playing with the hem of my shirt when his fingers reached the bottom. Against my own will, I broke the kiss to breath. I was trying to catch my breath and Edward was just gazing at me.

"We should come up with signal so that I know when you need to breathe," he laughed and I joined him.

"Yeah, really," My breath was almost completely restored now. I slowly stood up, but instantly fell back down...on my face. "Owww," I squeaked.

000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000

I was carefully watching were I was planting my feet, not wanting to trip and fall on my face again. Edward's hands where resting softly on my waist as I walked down the stairs. He would be ready to catch me when I fell. I wobbled a little bit and he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Whoa," he said almost out of my hearing frequency. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, to my surprise. "I'll take that," he said as I handed to box to him. He strode out the door taking the box with him. I stayed inside and let my eyes follow his every move. He smoothly put it into the trunk and was headed back inside. When he entered the house again, he pulled my into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and fastened them there. "Almost done," he said into my hair. He hulled me upstairs to get another box of my junk.

000000x00000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000

Edward's sleek Volvo sped down the road. The trees were flying past us at one-hundred miles per hour. He held my undersized hand in his the whole car ride. He sometimes would lift our intertwined hands to his cold lips, and kiss my fingers.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered.

"Ditto," he said raising our hands to his lips. I knew he couldn't take his eyes off the road, but all I needed to hear was his voice. When I looked back out the window, we were at his house. He pulled up into the driveway and was at my door instantly.

I stepped out and he trapped me against the car door with his face inches from mine. I could feel his icy breath on my face. He slowly bent over and kissed my lips. Not breaking the kiss he grabbed my arms and put them around his neck, then put his own hands on my hips.

"We're not being very productive," Edward whispered between kisses.

"We have all the time in the world," I said quietly. I pulled my lips away from his and starred into his topaz eyes. "Remember?"

000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x00000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000

Jasper and Emmett helped carry up the boxes to Edward's room. Edward made room in his giant closet for my own clothes. The bathroom, unlike Alice's bathroom, wasn't decked out in girly towels and hair products. I think Edward was very happy about it as well as the small amount of 'crap' that was in his room.

"Done," I said, flopping back onto 'our' bed. Edward came over, and slithered over next to me. He pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist. I set my head down on his chest and drifted asleep...

**A/N: YAY on the reviews...once again I don't mind controlled flames, and I am welcome for ideas. Anything you give me I will try to write about it...EXCEPT JACOB BLACK! This is a Jacob free zone!!!!!!**


	5. Author's NoteSorry, another one!

A/N:

Keep reviewing even if you have already reviewed; I need advice/ ideas; I am a terrible person with ideas! Don't forget to R&RTYF... (Read review tell your friends) I told someone that Alice was going to be I the next chapter... she might be in it because I changed my mind on the chapter idea. I also might wrap up this story in chapter 6 or 7...don't worry, I am planning on making a new story depending on my homework amount.

I am sorry for the 'false' chapter, but it's the only way to get the message out to everyone!

Toodles!

XturtlequeenX


	6. The Best Days of My Life

**A/N:: I dare you to visit my sister's profile/story. Her pen name is ****dancingpiggy****. Visit then review!**

**P.S if you have already reviewed, feel free to keep reviewing wit****h ideas/advice or you can email me!**

**Disclaimer: like I would real actually be Stephenie Meyer...I mean really!**

**000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x00000**

All the trees speeding past us were one vast blur. Edward and I were on our way to the movie store in Port Angles. The Cullen house was supposed to be empty tonight, so we decided to have a movie night!

Edward's car smoothly pulled into the parking spot in front of the movie store. He was at the passenger's side in the blink of an eye.

"For you, my lady," took my hand and helped me out of the car. I got to the door of the store and Edward came up from behind me and opened it for me. What a gentleman; half the boys that attended high school didn't even know that rule.

The whole store was filled with racks of movies. It's overwhelming. Edward must have seen the expression on my face and looped his arm around my waist. "Tremendous selection, I know," he said laughing under his breath. "I just have to say one thing, as much as I love Romeo and Juliet, do you mind if that isn't what we watch tonight," he bit his lip, unsure of what my response would be.

"Oh, don't worry, I have had enough of them for a little bit," I rolled my eyes at no one in particular.

We rummaged around the store until we found the perfect movie..._Hairspray_. I have heard that it was good and Edward agreed to rent it. "Hey, Edward, did you ever watch a show like 'Corny Collins' back in the 60's?" I asked as we headed to his car. I was having a laughing fit and couldn't stop.

"Fortunately, we didn't," he was laughing along with me. My giggling faded out five minutes into the car ride back home.

**000000x000x000000x000000x000000x000000x0000x00000x000000x0000000x000000**

Edward's Volvo drove down the never ending driveway, until I saw a shadowed object in the distance. He came over to my side when he cut the engine. He took my hand and helped me out, then slung me on his back, and carried me to the door.

"My leg isn't broken 'ya know," I said, squirming around; that only made him tighten his grip around my legs.

"I'm helping you save your energy; you need as much as you can to stay up for the movie," he chuckled.

When we reached the porch, he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, fine I give up," His hands were on each side of my head, pinning me to the door frame. His tempting lips were inches from mine and I wanted so bad to reach in and kiss him. I looked into his pleading eyes.

"Do you really think we're going to watch the movie?" he tried to keep the corners of his mouth from curving up.

"No, but we'll give a try," My hands gripped his shirt and pulled him to me. I really didn't do any of the pulling, but it didn't matter, as long as he was going along with it.

His icy lips crashed into mine, leaving a trail of tingling sensations behind them. He pulled away too soon for my liking, but for a good reason.

"Let's head inside, it's starting to rain," he whispered on my lips.

He pulled me inside, and led me to the couch. He took the movie to the DVD player and popped it in. He quickly came over and lay down next to me and circled his arms around my waist. I hugged his arm, so that he wouldn't move it.

**000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000**

Within fifteen minutes, we were already focusing on each other.

My hands were laid gently on his stone chest while his lips were on mine. This was a slow and passionate kiss. The kind of kiss we haven't had in a while. He tapered off the kiss and starred into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered

All the sudden, the people in the movie broke out in a song, ruining our heart to not-so-much-a-heart moment. I jumped faintly, but Edward made sure I didn't go bouncing off the couch.

**000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000**

Half way through the movie, I could feel my eyelids drooping. I felt Edward loosen his grip around me slightly and lightly brush his lips on my cheek.

"You need to rest." He whispered

"No, I have to see the...the rest of the...movie," I yawned

Like I even had a chance; Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs to his bedroom.

I felt the soft silk comforter envelop around me. I sensed that Edward was right next to me, just like he always is. He pulled my hair that was laying on my neck aside, and his cool lips stroke my warm skin. The last thing I heard him say was,

"This night makes my top ten..."

Then I drifted into unconsciousness

**000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000x000000**

**Yes, yes some of you make recognize this. I used this for one of my other chapters, but I revised it. I hope you liked it better!**


	7. Tents, Fire and Bella Oh My!

**A/N: Yay! I am ****at ****my goal! In this story I will be using an idea from a reviewer that I can't thank enough. Yes, you! The person that gave me this idea should be able to figure it out! Sorry, I won't give names because I didn't know if it is ok with the author **

**p.s. this chapter takes place in California (border of Oregon and Cali,) where it doesn't rain (as much!)**

This weekend, Edward told me that we were having a surprise vacation; kind of like a before the wedding honeymoon. All week I have been bugging Alice to give hint; but not a single word has come out of her mouth. Go figure. Edward probably bribed her with a new car, again! I have tried everything, teasing Edward that I won't kiss him until he tells me. His response was 'We'll see how long that lasts'. Ahhhhh, I am so angry! I hate surprises; well, maybe not this one, because we will have 'alone' time, and that made me eager! My thoughts were interrupted when Edward knocked on the door to our bedroom.

"Bella, open up...Please," Edward moaned from behind the door. "You know, I could just break this door down," The doorknob was twisting.

"No, you can't," I teased "I'm right behind it," I was still trying to not make any physical contact with him until the vacation. "I told you I wasn't going to kiss you until you tell me where we're going," I was smiling when I said that. I quietly stepped away from the door and went into the bathroom. I was testing him to see if he would come in while I was gone. I peeked out of the bathroom door to see any signs of him entering. _Nothing_, I thought, _my__ plan is working_Or so I thought. I opened the door the rest of the way and went over to sit on our bed. I took only two steps and stone arms where around my hips.

"You think you're so sneaky," his cold breath tickled my neck. He was kissing behind my ear, leisurely making his to my neck. He gently turned me around so I was facing him, and moved his lips to mine. Okay, screw my plan, I like Edward's better. I let my arms travel up to his neck and rest there. "What about your plan?" he whispered between kisses.

"What plan?" I giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about," I could hear him laugh under his breath as he broke away from the kiss, to gaze into my eyes.

"Come on love," he was still laughing "We need to pack, then we can leave," Yes! I am so close to my surprise. I skipped out his arms, and went over to our closet. He was following close behind me. All the sudden, I couldn't move any farther. Edward had me by my belt loop, and pulled my back to his chest. "Don't worry, we have all the time in the world," his chilled breath twirled down my neck.

"I...I know," I stuttered as he let me go. I grabbed some sweaters off their hangers, and carried them out to my duffle bag.

I was grabbing some underwear, when I noticed Edward was trying to sneak a peek. When I looked at him, he quickly turned away. I slammed the drawer shut and starred at him. I actually caught him acting somewhat like a seventeen-year-old boy. I am shocked; normally he is so well behaved.

"Hmm," that was all I managed to say. I sauntered out of the closet to finish packing.

Edward slung our bags into the back of his car without any sign of a strain while I hopped into the front seat of his car. He slammed the trunk shut and was instantly in the driver's seat.

"Have you figured it out yet?" he questioned as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. "I wish I had freaky vampire skills," I muttered under my breath.

"Soon enough, you will," he smiled.

"Sure, sure whatever," I tilted my head back, and drifted asleep.

"Bella, we're here," I soft voice hummed. I must have been on Edward's back, because now, I was on the ground. I opened my eyes, and stretched my arms, then became aware of where we were. Lofty pine trees enclosed a small circle of grassland, leaving a small gap where the trail was back to our car.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" I said in awe. "But, where are we sleeping?" I was searching around, and didn't see a cabin or anything.

"Well, I figured, since you are not like the rest of my family," he said depositing a bag on the ground "We would sleep in a tent,"

_That is so cool! _I thought _I can't wait!_

"When can we begin building our tent?" I was jumping with excitement.

"In a minute," he said walking closer to me; now he was inches from my body. He placed his hands on my hips, and bent down to rest his lips on mine. Without realizing it, a soft groan escaped my lips while his hand pulled my hips closer to his. He broke the kiss, still leaving his lips close to mine. "Ready to build a tent?" his cool breath blew across my face.

"You bet I am," I said while gaping into his golden irises. Edward unhurried to release my waist from his grip.

He strolled over to the sack that held the tent, and dumped it out. I t was one big lump of nylon fabric, and metal rods. Within a minute, the tent was up and working

"Hey," I whined "I wanted to help," I bent down next to the tent and pulled out one of the hooks "Hey Edward, can you hand me the hammer?" I giggled. He paused, starred at me then went to retrieve the hammer.

"Should I trust you with this?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I said while shaking my head 'no'. He gave in, and handed it to me.

"Do you want me to help you?" he began to put his hand over mine.

"NO!" I yelled. He jumped back, but caught himself, "No, that's okay," I put the hook in place and had the hammer ready to go. I lifted my arm up, getting ready to pound on the hook.

"'Tick...tick...tick'...OWWW!" I yelped after hammering my finger. It looked like all the blood in my body went to my finger; it was swelling fast. I could hear a soft laughter in the back-round. Tears were pouring down my face. "Are you going to help me?" I sobbed. As soon as I finish the last word, he was by my side. He got an ice cube from the cooler, and set it on my throbbing finger for a few quick seconds. He brought my index finger to his chilly lips and kissed it softly.

"Is it better?" he asked, concerned. He pulled me onto his lap, and patted my back.

"Yeah," I was still crying a little bit.

Edward grabbed a blanket out of a bag, and spread it out in the grass. He laid down and motioned me over. I got down, and rested my head on his stomach. The sun was setting, and the heat of the day was fading fast. I started shivering, but Edward pulled the corner of the blanket over my body.

"Thanks," I whispered, and scooted up to kiss him. I gave him a quick peck, and pulled away, but he stopped me. He pushed my head back to his lips, and kissed me some more.

"Anything for you," he said after breaking the kiss.

We laid there a little while longer, but then he had to get up to start the fire. I stood up with him, keeping myself wrapped in the blanket. I took one step, and tripped on the edge of the blanket. Go figure. Luckily, Edward's rigid arms caught me before I made contact with the ground. He set me back up, and went back to the fire.

"I think I'm going to have to hold you in my arms, so you don't fall in the fire," he chuckled.

"I don't mind," I grinned.

"Of course you don't," he trailed off. "Hey, Bells, do want marshmallows?"

"Oh, my, gosh yes!" I squealed

"Is it done yet?" Edward was getting inpatient because of the amount of time it was taking to roast the marshmallow.

"Right...about...NOW!" I said a little too loud "It's done now,"

"About time," he sneered. I gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"No need to been rude," I said, "It's not the marshmallows fault," Edward just looked at me like 'are you serious'. He took the marshmallow off the stick, and held it in his fingers. I opened my mouth, so he could put it in. he was looking at me funny. "Come on, before it gets cold," I said with my mouth open. He dropped the marshmallow in my mouth, and kissed me. This kiss turned into another make-out session; not that I minded. After a while he pulled back. I noticed he had something on his lips.

"Here...," I said while taking my finger, and wiping away the piece of marshmallow that was on his mouth. I brought my finger to my lips and ate it. "Well...I am getting tired," I stretched my arms up over my head, indicating I was tired. I climbed into the tent and changed into my pajamas while Edward out the fire.

"Is it safe?" I heard him laugh slightly.

"Yup," I was laying on top of a bunch of fleece blankets. We had a single electric lantern, to provide us some light. He crawled up next to me, and covered me with blankets. His arm was around my shoulder, and his head was leaning on mine. "What time is it?" I whispered

"It doesn't matter," he said; now on top of me. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and pulled his lips to mine.

This is the best vacation ever...

**A/N: Whoa...that took a while to write! I personally think this is my best chapter so far...**

**Remember to review!**

**Toodles**


	8. I know you will hate me for this

A/N: I know some people wanted me to write about the night before/during/after the wedding, but I am going to put that in a different story with an actual plot. Plus, I was stupid and posted my story last night, and not a lot of people got to read/see it, so this is just another update, so that people NOTICE my story on the NEW STORIES page

P.S I am probably adding one more chapter before wrapping this story up!

XturtlequeenX


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am starting this story off by one of my own ideas, but once I finish this I am relying all on ideas. I will take any ideas even if it is a little something...I want to hear it.**

**Oh, anything in**_** italics**_**, are Bella's thoughts**

_I don't want to get up. It's Saturday, I am allowing myself to sleep in! _

I rolled over expecting hit a stone, wall, but only found myself on the floor with a loud thump. _That's going to hurt later. _

I noticed when I made my gracious landing on the floor that a piece of notebook paper landed neatly besides me.

_Bella,_

_I had something to take care of early this morning. I will be back at your house around nine-thirty AM._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward_

_Uhhhh. I just want him with me. _I sighed and slowly stood up from my bed. I teetered a little from all the blood rushing to my head. I was half expecting a pair of cold, bare to catch me, but no one else was here except Charlie.

I snatched my favorite shirt and a new pair of jeans, and hopped into the shower.

I turned the water on as hot as possible. I immediately felt it sizzle against my back when I stepped in. All too soon, the water sputtered out ice cold. A shiver ripped down my back as I jolted out of the shower.

I figured I could without a shower for one day and still be okay. I dried off, put on my clothes, pulled my hair back into a sloppy bun, and ran downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table, with his face hidden behind the newspaper.

"Well, would you look at that!" he smacked the paper down on the table. I shuffled over to him and glanced at the heading of the news paper.

**Murder Crime Decreasing**

_That's right, you can thank my fiancé. _I grinned in satisfaction.

"Hey Bells?" Charlie raised the paper to his face again. "Can you rake the yard today? My back is giving me problems."



"Yeah, of course," I strolled over to the fridge to get the milk for my cereal.

A bowl of cereal later, I bundled up in my brown corduroy coat and headed outside.

I exited the house through the garage and found a big green rake hanging on the wall. I stretched all the way up on my tippy toes and grasped for the rake. I almost had it when all the sudden it was gone; I closed my eyes for three second and it diapered.

I whirled around to see Edward casually leaning against the garage frame, twirling the rake in-between his fingers. The look on his face was priceless; his smile was luring me closer to him and that is exactly what he wanted.

I walked toward him, not focusing on anything else but him. As I drew closer and closer, he held his arms up, ready to hug me tight.

I reached him and pulled my arms around his ample chest.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his shirt.

"As I did you," he kissed my hair lightly.

"Oh!" I jumped back from him. "Did you see the paper today?" I was positive he already has.

"I know! Isn't it great?" he returned the same excited tone of voice.

He pulled my back into his embrace and we stood there for a little while. I tilted my head back so that I could see his honey-colored eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." I could feel his eyes moving across my face trying to read my expression.

He slowly leaned in and touched his lips to mine. His lips felt so good, like I could just focus on right now. I pressed my lips on to his, hoping he would get the message. He traced my bottom lip, and then moved down to my jaw. He took his time and kissed my jaw softly. He leisurely made his way down to my neck, where he made sure he got every square inch of it covered.

"As much as I hate to ruin this moment, I have to rake the yard." I said as he tapered off the kiss.

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hips and without a delay pulled me back to his chest.

"One more," he whispered behind my ear. I a shiver went ripping down my back.

I turned around in his grip, and immediately forced my lips on his. Just to torture him, I pulled back after a few moments. He tried to bring his lips to mine, but I put a finger to his mouth.

"One was all you promised..." I grinned mischievously. I spun around on my toes, and walked out the lawn.



I started at the very corner of the yard, and put my rake on top of the leaves. I pulled them toward me until I could see green. I repeated this for a couple minutes.

I looked up, and half of the lawn was already cleared of leaves and stacked into a neat pile. Edward looked up and his eyes met mine.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" I yelled across the yard. I started to giggle at my choice of words.

"No. I don't think so." He played along with me.

"Well then, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I was still laughing slightly.

I ran over to the side of the yard he had already raked, and hurdled into the pile of leaves.

I heard a "Heads up!" and he was instantly right next to me. He pulled me onto him, and brought his lips to mine. I was quickly intoxicated by his taste. I tried to kiss him like I meant it, but it was hard when I felt little rain drops hitting the back of my head. I peeled myself off of him and stood up.

"Let's go inside." By now the rain was pouring down even harder.

XxxXxx

I told Edward that he should probably stay in his car when I asked Charlie to sleep over at his house.

"Charlie? Can I spend the night at Alice's house?" I popped my head in the house, not bothering to step all the way in the house.

"Yeah no problem." I could barely hear his muffled voice. "Have a good time."

"Okay, I'll try." I laughed slightly.

**A/N: REMEMBER! This story is all about ideas from other people and reviewers. I if don't get any ideas, I will not continue this story. **

**XturtlequeenX**


End file.
